Life in the Battle School
by Seij
Summary: A young man joins the battle school, with guess who!
1. The Beginning of the long years to come

A/N: I am not as good a writer as I'd like to be yet, so I wouldn't mind hints from people. Thanks. Oh, and don't worry about "the man." I introduce him later. Disclaimer: I don't own these books, Orson Scott Card does. The only thing I own is my character, Sio Tenio.  
  
The disorienting feeling of vertigo almost overcame Sio as he boarded the ship in anticipation. The man behind him told him not to worry and just relax. Sio spotted an empty seat and jumped, yes, jumped, into it, hitting it hard.  
"Ouch!" Sio exclaimed, rubbing his rear as he sat down properly. The man who was behind him, merely laughed. Sio, for the moment anyway, cared more about living through the launch than the man.  
"Okay, buckle up you idiots, before you float out of the seats." The same man said. Sio did what he was told, but he instantly regretted it. The buckle pressed him hard against the seat, not allowing him to move or even adjust the way he was sitting. Okay, Sio thought to himself, trying to adjust but failing, this officially sucks! He felt a slight vibrating under his feet and prepared himself for take off. As the ship shook more and more violently, Sio was glad that he wasn't in the aisle seat. He closed his eyes and waited.  
  
Something shook Sio awake. He groggily looked to his left and saw a kid.  
"Hey, wake up! The launch part is over!" The kid told him.  
Sio sighed. So I slept through the worst part. Absolutely amazing. All of the sudden, his highly sensitive ears picked up a slight clicking sound, and he turned around. The guy behind him leaned forward and hit the guy next to him. Obviously, he knew who hit him, and, when the person hit him (or tried to), he grabbed the guy's wrist and threw him across the cabin, breaking his arm. Sio scooted away from the guy. The rest of the voyage was quiet. 


	2. Haziness

A/N: I know the last chapter was short; DEAL WITH IT!!!!  
Disclaimer: don't own squat.  
  
The long and seemingly dark corridor made Sio's vertigo ten times worse, not to mention that everything looked like it was spinning. Just thinking about that made Sio gag.  
Sio, despite only being six, was tall, at least for him. He was four feet and three inches tall, had dark red hair (those hair dyes worked marvelously), and deep brown eyes. His eyes were currently unfocused, and his hair was clinging to his forehead, due to the sweat on it.  
Sio found a likely spot to rest and sat (more like fell) in it. He was watching the many people walk past him, running to what they called the battlerooms, when one person finally stopped and said: "Hey, you okay?" Sio groaned, nearly gagging. The guy laughed, or maybe, just maybe, it was a girl. Sio really couldn't tell.  
"Apparently not. Stay here and I'll get your leader."  
Sio could hear the person run away, shouting for someone called Dap. Sio could hear a few quick replies and more running. However, Sio noted with a slightly clearer head, that the footsteps were getting closer. When they stopped, he could see two pairs of feet and he heard two voices.  
"Here he is, Dap! I found him like this," one voice said.  
"Thank you, Petra. I'll take care of him now. You better be going, or Bonzo will get really mad."  
This "Dap" helped Sio up and asked: "Hey, kid, what's your name?"  
"Sio Tenio, sir," Sio replied feeling quite better now. Dap looked at him and sighed.  
"Great, just great! First, they send me an underage person, and now a person with vertigo! Unbelievable!" Dap sighed again. "Okay, come on. I already went through the basics with the others so I'll tell them to you. First off, your color is red yellow yellow, so if you get lost just ask someone and a small light row will lead you back to the barracks. Also, we will begin training in the battle room soon, so you better be ready. Ah, here we are!"  
Sio saw a couple of rows of bunks and took the nearest one, which, fortunately for him was a top bunk. A few people entered behind him and went to their bunks. The shorter one started examining the locker under the foot of his bunk saying "Ender Wiggin, Ender Wiggin" while pressing his palm to the lock. Sio hadn't even noticed that he had a locker to until he looked down under his side of the bunk. He followed Ender's example and his locker opened. The first thing he noticed was a desk. He immediately took it and logged on, muttering that this place wasn't so bad after all. 


	3. History deleted

A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not updating a lot, but I have to go to a rhythm workshop and Academic Pentathlon, so I don't have that much time to. Disclaimer: don't own squat.  
  
Getting into the stupid program to a very long time and he was already ignoring the curfew. Not that he cared, but he NEEDED some darn sleep! The instructors had more security around the rosters than he thought. Sio unleashed an enormous yawn as he typed in another blasted password. He desperately hoped this one worked. He waited for the loading sign to go off and he got the message. He silently thanked the password book that he wrote up. The rosters came up and Sio looked through the first rosters he found for his name. When he found it he chose his name and looked through his history, then deleted it.  
"Whew! Finally I'm done!" He looked at the clock on his desk and sighed. "One thirty already! Need sleep." Sio logged off of the desk and silently laughed at his phrasing of the time. He would never get used to saying the time in the 24-hour clock time. Below him he heard Ender groan in his sleep. Sio envied those that were asleep. Dap came in for a couple minutes, looked around and then left. Sio yawned loudly again and finally fell asleep.  
  
"Rise and shine, Launchies!" Dap called in the morning. Sio heard the call and sat upright in the bed, hitting his head against the ceiling, causing several others to laugh. Sio shook his head, leaped off his bunk and started to get dressed, only to get stopped by Dap.  
"Flashsuits today, Sio. I reserved a battleroom for us!" Sio groaned. He was warned about the null gravity in the battlerooms two years ago by his father. Today, vertigo would be his worst enemy, instead of the others. When he finally got out of the bunkroom, he went to catch up with Ender and the others. While he was doing so, he ran into the one young lady who got Dap for him on the first day.  
"Oops, sorry, ma'am! Hey, you're the one who helped me the other day!" Sio said, hoping for a reply.  
"Oh yeah! Hope you survive the battleroom!" She said as she ran off, leaving Sio with only that single cryptic message.  
"Hurry up, Sio!" Dap yelled. Sio ran up to where Dap and the others were waiting and, when Dap saw that he was ready to go, saw an image that triggered the worst case of dizziness he ever experienced.  
"This isn't going to be a good day!" He said. A/N: OK, the first update in a while! Sorry for being so slow but I have to go to school and that means getting lots and lots of homework! Bye for now! 


	4. Memory

A/N: Finally!!!! Okay, sorry for not updating, but my computer wouldn't let me. Oh well, now I'm back! Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sio ran up to Ender and asked him if he knew anything about the battlerooms, since he was a little curious.  
"No, I wasn't told anything about them. Why?" Ender asked, looking at Sio.  
"Well, my family all came here, but they left after about two years. My sister tried to warn me, but my mom stopped her, saying that it was better for me to find out for myself. How 'bout that, huh?" Sio grinned sheepishly, causing Ender to laugh. Dap turned around to look at Sio and Ender, who stifled their laughter, and shook his head. "Let's see if you two are still laughing after this," Dap said, still shaking his head as he slowed down enough so that he reached Sio. "Are you going to be okay with this? With your vertigo, I mean."  
"Yeah, I should be okay. I only get dizzy if I sit down while in weightlessness. It's been a common problem with my family, you know." Sio replied after thinking back. Dap simply looked confused.  
"Well, Sio, that's good news. I hope you'll do well."  
"Thanks."  
  
"What was that all about?" Ender asked, confused.  
"Never mind. Oh, almost forgot! Don't use to much force when pushing off from the doorway. It's a bad idea." Sio announced.  
"What's that supposed to mean? You're very cryptic, huh?"  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure what it's supposed to mean. My sis told me that right before the launch. And that reminds me who was that one man on the launch ship?"  
Ender had to think about what Sio was talking about before he said: "Oh that was Colonel Graff. He was the one who took me to the launch."  
"Oh...that doesn't explain much, but okay, whatever you say." Sio thought back to before the launch, trying to remember what had happened. His entire family escorted him to the launch, talking to him about rules and regulations. Not that he ever paid much attention to them anyway, but it was a good start. His sister looked at him with her golden eyes and laughed, because he had just said to her that he was eventually going to forget the rules (not that he would remember anyway). His sister and him had gone to get her hair done three months before, and it was a little too late to understand what was going on when, suddenly he was in, and out of, the stool and his hair was red. His sister's hair was neon yellow, one of his very favorites. She later took him to the tattoo parlor, and, while she walked out with a faerie on her shoulder, he walked out, in pain, with a red dragon's body circling his left arm and its tail circling his neck. His mother had a fit when she saw them, but his father complimented Lawnie on her sense of fashion. Lawnie had bravely stood up to their mother and ended up staying at her friend's house for a few nights. Sio laughed aloud at that memory, earning a glare from Ender. Dap turned around and announced: "Well, here it is. Time to show how much you can handle." 


End file.
